It's All in the Past
by Canadiancloneluver
Summary: Throughout history, war or not, city's have gone through disasters, and sometimes, their country's have had to deal with it too. Even other country's sorrounding them knew about it. This is how those city's and country's feel about those things today.
1. Chapter 1 Halifax, December 6, 1917

**Okay, so this is mostly about the history of different city's around the world and how disasters (mostly man made) affected them and how it affected their nation, and other nations around them. For info on each disaster to tie it into the story, look at the bottom A/N. Date of the disaster and the city will be put in the chapter title. Enjoy!**

Halifax watched the hustle and bustle that went on in the few minutes left before the world meeting. Her Father, Canada, had decided that, since this meeting was about shipping and trading, he'd bring his two children that dealt with ports. Halifax and her brother, Vancouver.

Other country's had also brought their main trading city's too, it was okay for this meeting. But it seemed Canada's were getting the most attention, one in particular. And Halifax knew why.

"Dad?" She leaned over to talk to Canada. "It's my eyes again isn't it?"

Canada nodded. "I'm sorry Halifax, but I knew you could help and-"

"It's alright." Halifax cut him off as the meeting started, letting her father, with America's _help_ introduce her. She got sympathetic stares from most when America mentioned her past but the down-cast look on Germany's face when he heard her name surprised her.

*Hetalia*

"Halifax." A strong, gruff voice interrupted her thoughts and she turned. Canada and Vancouver were inside chatting, though it was mostly Vancouver. Halifax's brother was the chatty type. Halifax on the other hand had decided she was ready to go and stood outside in Moscow's biting wind.

"Yes?" She looked up to find Germany striding towards her.

He stopped in front of her. "I talked to your father; I'll take you back to the hotel. We need to talk."

She nodded and Germany led her to his car, opening and closing the passenger door for her. The car was already warm and Halifax wondered if the tall, blue eyed nation had started it up before getting her.

Germany went around to the driver's side and restarted the car to get it going. "You don't mind do you?" He paused and she shook her head. "And I'm sorry."

"'Bout what?" Halifax stared at the gruff nation, confused.

"For what happened." Germany sighed. "It's my fault." He didn't turn to look at her.

Halifax paused. "It wasn't your fault." She realized he was talking about the accident that had resulted in one eye staying violet and the other turning gray. And the scar that divided her lower lip was a reminder too. The debris and the plight of her people in the city had done that to her. "Two boats crashed in the harbour. It had nothing to do with the war."

Germany shook his head, eyes still trained on the road. "It is partially my fault. For two reasons. That French boat was carrying explosives because of the war and could have been in the harbour long before if it hadn't been for the story of U-boats in North American waters. That boat shouldn't have been loaded and those nets shouldn't have been needed."

"Pull the car over." Halifax pursed her lips. "Now."

The older nation hesitated before complying, pulling over to the side of the road.

"Germany look at me." Halifax commanded. "In the eyes."

Slowly he did, brow furrowing at the hard expression on the city's face.

"What happened was not your fault. The people on those boats were idiots, that's why it happened. Not you. Yes, we took precautions, yes that boat was loaded with explosives that usually wouldn't have been there, true enough. Could it still have happened? Easily." Halifax closed her eyes. "It was because the people on those ships couldn't agree, couldn't be considerate. That's why my city, my home, was destroyed."

Halifax opened her eyes to find Germany had closed his own, remembering the collision in Halifax harbour, the entire world had heard about it. Country's and City's had amazing memories, and some of those memories they wished they could forget.

Halifax put a hand on his shoulder. "You were blamed and you shouldn't have been. Those piloting the ships and the one in charge of harbour movements are to blame. In a way, it was my own fault for not making sure to keep an eye on harbour movements. I was scarred visibly by that; it's a reminder of what can happen when we're not careful."

Germany opened his eyes again; the usual hard blue had softened. "Thank you."

Halifax smiled. "Come on, let's go. It's all in the past; it's been that way for a long time."

Truly it was, no matter how many times Halifax's oddly coloured eyes reminded everyone. There were more ways to look at that accident than one. Halifax knew that, she always had. The blame the trading city had wanted to lay on someone following the days after the explosion, fell, in her mind, on herself for being stupid enough to not watch a ship laden with explosives. She knew better now, she was a lot more careful.

But it seemed a lot of people saw it differently. Germany felt it was his fault, Norway felt it was his, France felt it was his. Everyone had always seen things differently and probably always would.

**A/N: Halifax is the capitol city of Nova Scotia, a Canadian province. The city was founded because it had a good naturally harbour. During World War 2, when there were rumours of U-boats in North American waters, two ships hit each other. One was an empty Norwegian ship leaving the harbour, the other was a French ship laden with explosives. It resulted in a terrible explosion that destroyed moat of Halifax, what was left was almost all destroyed by fire. At first, people blamed it on German sabotage. This is just how I picture Germany taking the blame and wanting to apologize to Halifax. I can also see France and Norway feeling it was their fault since it was their ships that collided and Halifax taking the blame because it was her Navy officer in charge of Harbour movements that didn't stop the collision. **

**The two different coloured eyes and the scar on the bottom lip were just an idea of a way to show the world what had happened to Halifax. Halifax and Vancouver belong to me, everything else, sadly, doesn't... D:**

**Anyways, if you'd like to use either of them, I'm fine with that, just tell me what story it is so I can read it!**

**Chow!**

**~CCL!**


	2. Chapter 2 Chernobyl April 26,1986

Chernobyl squeezed her eyes shut. The effects of that nuclear plant still hit her at times. And right now, she was getting a very bad headache.

Russia wrapped an arm around his hurting niece. "You are alright, da?"

Chernobyl nodded. "Da, I'll be fine."

Russia's brow furrowed. "You need to go, you say so, da?"

"Da, *Uncle*." Chernobyl watched and scanned the crowd. She was looking for Seychelles.

It was odd for a city to be as good friends with a country as Chernobyl was with Seychelles but Chernobyl was very close to Seychelles. They were good friends to say the least.

But instead of Seychelles, she found Estonia, watching Latvia cautiously and trying to get away from a conversation that Poland had forced him into. Chernobyl had helped Estonia get out of some rough spots with Russia, they'd become friends that way, and she didn't see why she couldn't help him out now, she owed him anyways.

She smiled and raised an eyebrow in a silent question to her uncle. Russia nodded and let her go. Seeing Chernobyl in his peripheral vision, Lithuania dragged Poland away so she could talk to Estonia.

Chernobyl strode over and laughed at the blush that dusted his cheeks when she hugged him firmly. "Hey."

"Hey." He smiled and pushed his crooked glasses back up on his nose. "How've you been Cher?"

She smiled. "Pretty good, you?"

Estonia shrugged. "Alright, how're the headaches?"

Chernobyl's smile dropped. "Well, I've got a small one right now. But it's not too bad."

Estonia's face darkened. When Chernobyl said she had a headache, she wasn't kidding. He'd seen her after the leak, pale, down-trodden and in pain. Weeks after, when the effects really began to hit people within the fallout zone, she'd gotten leukemia. Just like so many of her citizens. And even now, she still had a few citizens, but she wasn't what she used to be.

"Outside, fresh air. Let's go." Estonia forgot about watching Latvia and ushered Chernobyl outside.

Chernobyl let Estonia lead her. She was feeling sick to her stomach, something that happened when there were too many people, too much noise.

The nations party went on inside as Estonia sat Chernobyl in a chair out on the balcony. "Deep breaths, eyes closed; focus on your breathing, nothing else." He had coached her through this so many times before it wasn't funny.

Chernobyl did as she was told, eyes watering slightly. Finally she relaxed against the chair, her head and stomach settling.

"*Thanks.*" She whispered softly and tried to smile.

Estonia nodded. "It's alright."

Chernobyl stood up and went to lean against the railing, taking gulps of the fresh night air. She never should of told Russia she'd come. He'd even said she shouldn't. Her Mother, Ukraine, had agreed, but she'd said it was up to Chernobyl and Russia, mostly because Russia took care of her more than Ukraine did. After the Soviet Union she'd been told to stay with her Uncle, he could take care of her better.

But America had said specifically which city's and nations were to show up for his little party and Chernobyl had wanted to see her friends again.

And maybe she'd also wanted see America's face when she actually did show up. She was pretty sure it gave Russia a little bit of satisfaction too.

Estonia stepped forward and wrapped an arm around her. "You did fine."

Chernobyl nodded as tears leaked out of her eyes. "I know." Bouts like this tended to make her as liable to cry as her mother, remembering what had happened. She remembered it all too well.

Estonia pulled her into a hug, letting Chernobyl cry into his shirt. He'd done this many, many times before but it never seemed to make him mad and it never stopped soothing her.

"Cher." Estonia put two fingers under her chin to make Chernobyl look him in the eye. "It's over, there's nothing you can do, but it's not going to happen again. Alright?

Chernobyl nodded and gave Estonia a small smile. "Thanks."

He smiled gently. "No worries."

**A/N: Okay, so this one-shot had to do with the nuclear leak in Chernobyl, Ukraine on April 26, 1986. During that time it was technically in the Soviet Union and as of right now, is more of a hamlet then the city it once was because people are afraid to go back.**

** I don't meant to make Estonia and Chernobyl a couple, if that's how it turned out, I'm very sorry. Oops! ^^ Anyways, I'm not sure why I picked Estonia, I just decided that Lithuania is always getting asked to do stuff by Russia and Latvia couldn't do it so Estonia was the one who had to care for her. Also, as for the reason Russia seems more of a father to Chernobyl and takes care of her? Just 'cause I can't see Ukraine being like that and this was how I wrote it! ;D**

** Again, I only own Chernobyl, no one else... Anyways, all I ask is you let me know what story if you use her cause it would be awesome if someone used her or Halifax. Review please! Because I just love reviews and they make my day!**

** Chow!**

**~CCL**


	3. Chapter 3 Florence, Reniassance

Chapter 3

Florence felt uncomfortable sitting across from Venice. Even today, those wars had made Venice bitter and Florence had a temper just like his uncle, he found it even easier to get mad at Venice, even if Venice had done nothing.

Italy looked downcast. He'd tried for years to get the two to forgive each other and make up. It hadn't worked yet. "Ve...Please guys? You can't hate each other forever..."

Venice grunted in that way that clearly said. "I can."

Florence felt his face heat up as he flushed. "What's wrong with you?"

Venice rolled his eyes. "You're talking."

Florence counted to ten, trying to keep his temper in check. He knew he was a city known for his temper when he was being insulted.

"We could have worked together." Venice spat. "But you took everything for yourself."

That was enough. Florence's short fuse blew. "I didn't want to work with you because you probably would've made my city a tiny town on the outskirts of your state! We would've been nothing if we teamed up with you! I would've been nothing!"

Florence stood and glared. "It is, is it?" His hands balled into fists.

Venice's eyes went into slits, waiting for Florence to try something.

"Wait! You two!" Florence and Venice turned to find Italy crying. "Please, you can't do this. Can't you just make up?"

Venice moved to hug their Father gently. "I'm sorry Dad. I just..."

"Just don't want to do you?" Florence finished. Venice had always been the one to comfort Italy, always been the one to keep his head in a crisis.

Venice glared. "Florence...please..."

"No." Florence stepped forward. "You want to know why I worked to be more successful than you? Why I let the Medici family take over despite some of the things they did rather than try to stop it? Because I wanted the same attention you got. You were always the one helping Dad out. I just wanted to do something for once! To be noticed!"

Florence's yelled speech resounded off the walls.

Italy looked up. "Ve~? You just wanted attention from me?"

Florence nodded numbly, swallowing hard. He'd kept those feelings pent up for so long, only showing them through his actions as a city-state.

Italy's smile was watery but it was still a smile and pulled away from Venice slightly. "Florence! Ve~! You should've said something, you know I love you."

Florence flushed. "I'm sorry."

"Florence." He looked up to see Venice reaching out a hand. "I'm sorry, I didn't know. During that time...I felt the same way...I know how you felt. I'm sorry."

Florence took his hand, clasping it. "I shouldn't have made you feel like that. Now I know why you fought me..."

Venice nodded and the two city's embraced. They'd been fighting over the same things for so long. It really shouldn't have ever happened.

Italy joined the hug. "I'm sorry too; I should've paid more attention to you both. Ve~! I'm so glad you made up!"

"We know Dad." Venice and Florence grinned. Sometimes they were more mature than their own Dad. Other times...not so much.

"Ve~!" I love you both you know that?"

"Love you too Dad."

**A/N: Here's some info for anyone who's reading this. During the Renaissance Florence became a very powerful city-state in Italy with all of their trading, art and architecture. When the Medici family came into power, taking over the city-state in every way but name, the prosperity of the city grew. Venice was one of their main rivals and there were many wars between the two cities for power over the regions trading. I can see the two of them being very bitter about it. And of course Italy would really want to get them together. Anyways, just an idea. For some reason it seems like that power struggle could've been for attention of some sort. **

** Anyways, same deal, I only own Venice and Florence. If anyone's got any ideas, I'd love to hear them!**

** Chow!**

** ~CCL**


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, hello again everyone. Unlike the last little apology, I will be putting this on all my stories for easy access for people following them. Many of you know that I asked for your opinion about what to do with this account and the fics in it and thanks to your contributions, I've finally come to a decision. I will not be removing any stories from this account or deleting them, I will be revamping and reposting them on my AO3 and fanfic accounts under the name AlorevFritz, which is where I've been posting other stories lately, I will not be returning to the account other than to post a few updates. For anyone who'd like explanations, here they are:

1. Many of you said you liked the originals though you wished to see them revamped and updated. You also said a merger would be hard to handle for yourselves and when I thought about, it would be difficult for fans of my other stories as well. So the old stories will stay where they are, the originals will not ever be moved, though they may be referenced in the revamped versions.

2. All edits and new fics will be posted to the AO3 and fanfic accounts that are linked on my profile once I've updated those accounts so they hold the same content. I will try to update both at the same times so that you can pick the site you prefer and not have to switch to the other. This does mean there will be fics in other fandoms on the accounts but I'll touch on that later. My tumblr account, which is also linked in my profile, is used mainly for my own amusement BUT I do use it to post updates on how fics are coming along. While they aren't exactly regular posts, my blog, again under the name AlorevFritz, is an easy way to find out when updates are coming and the like.

3. There will be other fics in other fandoms on these accounts. This is for my own ease and convenience as well as making it easier for people to find me. Fics will be tagged appropriately so you can find the content you're looking for. It also opens up my newer readers to more content and allows you guys a preview at what the fics might look like regarding writing style, etc before they're posted if you're interested. The fandoms are these: Within Star Wars, SWTOR, the Clone Wars and Republic Commandos, outside Star Wars, Supernatural, Good Omens, Team Fortress 2, Sherlock, Transformers and possibly Avengers.

4. On the note pertaining to Tumblr, all posts regarding my writing on Tumblr are tagged Alorevfics, and Tumblr is the easiest way to get in touch with me thought I do check AO3 and Fanfic regularly. I love new followers and mutuals are always nice too. There are also days when I can't focus on the fics at hand and I will ask for prompts over Tumblr, so that's an option for you guys as well. I love prompts.

5. There will be a list posted to my profile of this account of which fics and oneshots will be revamped and reposted once I've looked through them. If you would like to see something specific redone, please get in touch with me. It's not a definite yes but a very strong maybe because I want feedback from you guys. What do YOU want to see from me now that I'm back? After that I will formally leave this account alone, though I will check up on it on occasion in case anyone needs to get in touch with me that way or is confused.

Once again I want to apologize for my long absence. I missed you all so very much and it's good to be back. Thank you for your patience during this transition.

~Alorev


End file.
